Last Time Not So Lucky
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: Sequel to Forgiving Fate!X-Over with Doctor Who!Three years ago, Alex chose to stay with her Blessed One, giving up her last chance to go home. Memories and old friends appear from no where as the Doctor and Rose Tyler finds a woman with little memories of her life. Alexandria rushes against time and space as she tried to find family and hide her heritage from them. Turtles/OCs D/R
1. Introductions of 2 & 3

**Okay, second version of me trying to upload this! My stupid laptop likes to shut itself down, so most chapters might end up like this, sorry. Anyways, Sequel! Yay! It is a Doctor Who/Ninja Turtles cross-over, which I haven't even bothered to look for. Can one of you guys tell me if I'm all alone in this category? Anyways, I'm going to put the full summary on every chapter and reply every chapter if I get new reviews. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Turtles (No more Bishop if I did) or Doctor Who (Rose/Ten + staying together = me owing it = not happening) but I sadly do not.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Introductions - Companions Two & Three**

* * *

Alexandria was given a choice three years ago. Be with the one she loves and possibly not receive the love she gave, or return home with no chance of returning? The blonde hummed as she went to her room, unable to meditate. Well, it used to be her room before she got married. She still kept most of her things in there, but no one complained about it. She went to the electric piano she had bought and activated it, turning the volume down. At first she was playing random songs and notes, but it slowly morphed into a medley.

"_Andria?_" A voice whispered. The piano crashed to the ground as the blonde jumped up, pulling out a knife and snapping around. A second later, the knife fell too.

"R-Rebecca?" Alexandria whispered in shock, looking at the woman in front of her. She looked at her hands, which were slowly becoming solid, before looking at the blonde again. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah Andria." Rebecca said, grinning sadly. "Took us a few years, but we finally got it working." The door flew open and Rebecca slowly turned around to see five very worried mutants. "Well Andria, if I didn't know anything about you, I'd say this is impossible."

"Alex, who is this?" Donnie asked, noting how the blonde was trying not to smile and laugh.

"Master Splinter, guys, this is Rebecca, one of my sisters in all but blood." Alexandria said, reaching out and touching the brunette's shoulders. "How are you here? The last Either Realm portal was supposed to be the one after the battle with the generals. This should be impossible…"

"I honestly don't know myself." Rebecca said, adverting her green eyes from Alex's, hinting that she _did_ know how. "I just blacked out and started appearing here. Did this happen for you?" Alex snorted and looked at Mikey, who looked sheepish.

"I might've ran over her." He said, backing away as Rebecca thought he meant with the van.

"His skateboard Becca." Alex said, rolling her eyes. "Talk about a hell of a time to pop in, right in front of a speedin' turtle!" The way her accent came in as she said that made all but two laugh, which were Master Splinter and Raphael. "You guys, I'm sure Rebecca won't harm me. She just caught me off guard, that's all." She said as none of them left her 'room'.

Slowly, Donnie and Mikey went back to the main room with Splinter and Raphael, who had looked at Rebecca in distrust. "Alex, are you going to show her around?" Leo asked, unsure of what to do. He trusted her more than he could say, but there was something about Rebecca that told him not to trust her yet.

"Well… I mean, she's seen you guys before. Not like, she's been here, but she's seen you though the cartoons and the movies and the other stuff I talked about." Alex answered, her brain scrambling for the right words. "Leo, if she was able to get here without and Either Realm portal, then enemies from the other worlds that have you five can get here too. It would be safer if she stayed here."

Rebecca realized she didn't think about that as a flash of Bishop and Stockman came into her mind. Another was her best friend – youngest sister – tied in a chair, the gun pointed to her head while she was forced to look at the camera, the sound of the gunshot ringing in the-.

"Rebecca?!" She snapped from her horrified thoughts as she saw Alexandria's face in front of hers, snapping her fingers. "Becca, what's wrong? You're never like this!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not remembering that Andria didn't hear the final scream, the final prayer. "I couldn't save her. I'm sorry Andria. I c-couldn't…" Alexandria gathered the weeping woman in her arms and looked at her husband desperately, trying to figure out a way to help a distressed sibling. When she was in her birth dimension, she'd only see Rebecca cry like this once, when she was kidnapped, tortured, and almost raped by and ex-boyfriend. Alex had been out of country, in Japan, on a job for their local dojo. By the time Alexandria had gotten back – who knew it could take over two months for some silly paper work? – Rebecca had already buried and bottled everything, trying to make it appear as if nothing happened for when her sister got home.

Leo left the room as Alex did her best to comfort the crying woman while wondering what she was weeping about. Leo came back in a second later with some tea and she somehow knew it had sedative in it. "Becca, here." She murmured, taking the tea from him with a very thankful look. "Come on sweetie. Just a few sips." Rebecca took more than a few sips and slowly fell asleep in Alex's arms. "Thank you. This is the first time I've seen her break down." She looked at the woman, who was laying on her bed. "But this isn't her first one."

"You guys knew each other since you were kids though. How could you have not noticed when she had an emotional melt-down?" Leo asked, sitting beside Alex and gave her a one armed hug.

"I was in Japan for the dojo we went to. By the time I was able to get back, she had bottled everything inside." Alex sighed, rubbing her face. "I don't know what to do Leo. She's never reckless, but she talked about finally getting it right. When she broke down…"

"She said something about not being able to save 'her'." Leo finished. "What happened that was so bad that could cause her to melt-down like that?" Alex thought about it while chewing on her lip, a habit her new family had tried to get her away from.

"I can only thing of one thing." Alexandria said, standing up slowly. "And if it's what I think it is, she'll never tell me."

"Alex, what could be as bad as to never being able to tell a sibling?" She looked at him evenly as she answered.

"The death of another sibling."

-Rebecca's dream-

_ "Where is she?!" The voice snarled again. Rebecca held a sobbing ravenette as the gun was pointed to the redhead's head on the computer. The redhead in question was tied to a tree and had her head lifted to where she would be looking right at the camera. "Where is The Bonded One?!"_

_ "I don't know who she is!" Jenny sobbed while Rebecca stayed silent with Naomi. They knew of Alexandria's dreams of being called exactly that, The Bonded One. "Please, let our sister go!"_

_ "No. Here is what awaits you when I find her and then you pathetic excuses of humans." The man snarled, taking the safety off._

_ "_LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!_" Rebecca finally yelled. "I'll tell you, just don't kill her!" The man hesitated and put the safety back on._

_ "Talk." He growled._

_ "She… She disappeared three years ago. From what I know… she died a week later." Rebecca said painfully. "I-I opened the portal and saw her…" The man smirked behind his helmet and quickly pulled the trigger. Both sisters collapsed as the third truly fell._

* * *

**Yep, I killed Omi! Don't worry, we ****_are_**** talking about dimensional, time, and space travel in this series along with romance between Alex and Leo while Mikey, Donnie, and Raph (Sorry nightfury97, Raph ain't yours in this story) get to meet Jenny, Rebecca (as seen above) and, yes, even Naomi. **

**Review if you liked it!**


	2. Introduction -- The Doctor and 1 & 4

**Thank you all of you 19 reviewers for last chapter! It means a lot! Also, I noticed that I kinda forgot the full summary, so, I'll make sure to keep it in here! Looking back at this chapter, I think that you Tenth Doctor people here might like this story because I like the Rose/Ten pairing so it's in here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Turtles or Doctor Who.**

* * *

Three years after Alexandria chose to stay with her Blessed One, three new visitors from her world show up. Not only does Alex's cousin, Naomi Bolsove, have her own powers, but the turtles' worst enemy, the Shredder, is back and looking for The Bonded One. Will Alex be able to keep her cousin and friend's safe, but herself as well? As Leonardo leads his brothers to battle the Shredder for what they hope to be the final time, Alex will find out news that will not only endanger her family, but her life as well.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Doctor and his Companions 1 & 4**

* * *

The Doctor grinned as his companion – and love, but he would never say, not yet – laughed as he tried to land at the correct time zone, not a minute or even second off. The deal was if he couldn't do it, then Rose would be able to learn how to fly the TARDIS. If he was able to do it, they would spend a week going where he wanted to go with Rose ever since he regenerated. There was a sudden and frantic beeping that caused Rose to sit up from the Jumpseat. "Deal postponed?" He asked, aching to trace it.

"Postponed." She agreed. The beeping settled to a sickening pattern, which made Rose stumble back. "Doctor, that sounds like…" A second beeping came in and both knew it. A heartbeat.

"Looks like we're going to earth." He announced grimly. "Why can your planet never stay safe? Every time we go, we're constantly in danger." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, the Kilitanes we could've turned down." She said.

"And they would be controlling the universe by now." He countered, flipping some levers before going to in front of the jump seat. "And…" He held on as he hit the final button, their landing not as harsh as the last few times. "I think we're somewhere in Wyoming." He announced, looking at the screen in confusion. It sensed Void matter. The only void matter in this dimension should be him and Rose, yet it was sensing it outside.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"It's nothing." He said after a silent second. "Let's go check this out, shall we?" Rose had her signature tongue between her teeth grin as she took his arm and they walked to the doors. They swung open to reveal a cell. Not just any cell. "No." He said stubbornly. "No, this can't be."

The walls were covered of pictures of his home world, of Gallifrey.

"Doctor, who did this?" Rose asked, wanting to know who could make such beautiful pictures. "Doctor?" She turned to him to see pain covering his face, his eyes stuck on one picture. She followed it to see the beautiful planet burning. '_My planet burnt with its people._' She remembered his words clearly as it clicked in. "I thought only you knew what it looked like." She whispered softly.

"Are you here to help?" A voice asked. They both turned to their right, in the darkest part of the cell, as a young girl, no older than Rose, limped out of the darkness, looking at them hopefully. "Can you help me?" The blonde twenty year old noticed that there was a half of an inch circular indention near, just in front, of the woman's right temple and another just after her right one.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, using the Sonic Screwdriver as light. That's when they noticed how bad the other woman looked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm Naomi. I was brought here because the Shredder thought he could get to my cousin by using me." She answered. The Doctor's breath hitched as he heard the name. If this girl was truly his prisoner…

"Doctor?" rose asked, sensing his unease. "Who's this Shredder?"

"He goes by Oroku Saki to most." The human girl quipped. "Only me, my cousin, sisters, and a few of our… friends know that he's not human. I guess that's why he wants to get rid of us. No one knowing he's not as he seems."

"Naomi, if I can get you out of here, will you tell me everything of the Shredder?" The Doctor asked, going to the cell door.

"It's deadlocked. Even I can't hack it." Naomi said, going up to him as he tried to open it. "Besides, it's tripped to where if I do manage to open it, this entire joint explodes."

"How do you know that?" He asked, stopping his attempts on opening the door. Naomi rolled her eyes and pointed to the pile of C4 in front of the cell with was set to explode if the door were to open without a code. "Ah." He said. "Right then. Off we go!"

Naomi looked at then in confusion, unable to see their faces – or even recognize their voices, she could barely remember anything! – But knowing they were going to a corner. "Come on." The woman said, gently placing her hand on Naomi's back and guiding her inside the TARDIS. The redhead blinked at the sudden light and once she got used to it, she felt light headed.

"Oh… this… it's…" She said, trying to remember where she's seen this from.

"It's bigger on the inside?" Rose offered. Naomi frowned and shook her head, looking at her dirt covered hands. "How long were you in that cell?"

"Last time I checked, it was 2007." She answered. She saw the Doctor's face turned into shock as he looked at the screen and then her.

"It's 2010." He said slowly. "You've been in that cell for three years. How is it that you haven't gone mad?" Naomi quickly realized where she saw everything before, making her looked at everything in shock again before laughing.

"Oh, I'm free, but damn it! I'm in the wrong dimension!" She said, wondering how she got both so lucky and undeserving. "I try to find my family and I end up in the damn wrong dimension!"

"Dimension hopping is impossible." The Doctor said suspiciously. "I know, my-."

"People stopped it when they fell?" Naomi finished dryly. "My true world knows of you very well Doctor. I guess that's why I couldn't hop and further than this one."

"How are you doing the impossible?" Rose asked. Naomi twirled around and smiled widely when she realized her favorite couple were still together.

"Oh, hello! I honestly don't know to be honest. I've been able to do it since I was… oh, seven or eight. It was after my grandma died. Alex got stuck being the leader of our mixed-matched group while I was the free ride. Everything's fuzzy until about… three years ago? Then it's perfect. Every excoriating detail." Naomi finished, shaking her head.

Naomi felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up slightly to see the Doctor looking at her carefully. "You aren't lying." He said, realization filling him. There was one Time Lady who officially gave up her title for a human life. This must've been her granddaughter. But that also meant that the Shredder knew as well. "Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary." He said.

"Don't let the people from my dimension hear you say that. They might go rabid from the feels. They think you tend to say that to Rose after she gets injured. I wonder if it's true." Naomi muttered, too softly for anyone but herself could hear.

The checkup showed that besides slight dehydration and starvation along with head trauma. _Massive_ head trauma. Almost like a…

The Doctor snapped the book shut and sat up from the chair he had ben slouching in, his feet hitting the floor making Rose, who had been reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, jump and glare at him. "Of course!" He cried out, chucking the book on the seat he'd just abandoned and started to head for the door.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. "What is it?"

"Her head trauma! The reason why she can't jump anymore and the reason why she can't remember!" He said, briskly walking towards the infirmary. "It's from a three year old wound. Most likely why she stopped jumping, but just believed she was still jumping. Tricky thing, Dimension Hopping. You have to have the perfect coordinates or you could end up in a wall or lake or-."

"Doctor!" Rose said, cutting him off and stopping him. "How does the trauma affect Naomi and Dimension Hopping?"

"She had severe trauma. Enough that she shouldn't have survived, yet she did. She has powers no human can handle, yet she controls them with ease." He explained softly. "Rose, there was a Time Lady, one of my grandmother's friends. She gave up her ability to regenerate and became fully human for love. She was able to keep two abilities. A calm head in trouble and the ability to Dimension Hop. Naomi is her granddaughter. Those scars you pointed out during the medical examine that she couldn't remember getting? It was caused by a bullet of human design, but Time Lord metal."

"The Shredder." Rose guessed. The Doctor nodded and they entered the infirmary to hear singing from Naomi's bed.

~Now my heart is captive to the memories that burn inside your mind  
Like my flesh that I have been searching for but still I cannot find  
And once more I will see the suffering as strangers shed their tears  
Just like before I can see my destiny within these empty smiles~

The Doctor went to her side and Naomi looked up, her grey eyes curious. "Do you know what happened three years ago?" The redhead let her gaze grow distant as she searched through the fog. There! Her cousin!

"I… I sent Alex here, to this world." She answered slowly. "That's why Shredder is after me. He knows I was the one who opened the portal."

"And your cousin? Is he safe?" The Doctor asked, unaware of her cousin's gender.

"_He_, Doctor?" Naomi said with the slightest of grins and raised eyebrows. "My cousin, Alexandria, is very safe and happy with her other half, who was waiting for her to come here. I merely… sped up the process of her being dragged across the void."

"She was going to come across anyway, though?" He asked. Naomi nodded. "Okay. Get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow."

"R-Rose?" Naomi called when they were about to leave. "C-can I talk to you? It'll just be for a second."

"Naomi, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she sat beside the redhead.

"It's about what my dimension knows of the Doctor." She said, casting her eyes downward. "Rose, have you been to the 1950s with him yet?"

"No, why?" The blonde asked.

"Tell him how you feel." Naomi said, feeling rather bold. Rose blushed and tried to deny anything, but Naomi merely laugh. "Rose, everyone knows. It's obvious between you two. Believe me, it's not one-sided. I know how it feels."

"So… why do you think he likes me?" Rose asked. Naomi hummed and tapped her chin.

"Well, it could be because you're a strong independent woman who can hold her own. It could also be because of the fact that you always go back and save him, no matter what. And then there's your personality." Nomi listed off, wondering if the Doctor had truly left. She looked at the doorway and smirked when he was looking at them with wide eyes. "Question is, why do _you_ like _him_?"

Rose laughed and shook her head, standing up. "Rest Naomi. I have a feeling we'll be good friends." She was about to turn away – and see the now panicking Time Lord – when she stopped and turned back to Naomi. "Where's your cousin at?"

"Oh, New York City."

* * *

**So, I was watching **_The Last of the Time Lords,_ **which is the season 3 final and I was thinking 'Hey, they call Saki 'The Shredder' sometimes on the show, I wonder if he's a Time Lord posing as a human cuz he's been around for like, thousands of years' and this story plot was created. Also, yes, I've made Alex and Naomi 1/4 Time Ladies because I can and wanted to!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed! If ya did, comment something down below and possibly follow and favorite this story to help me keep up writing on it?**


	3. Forever Moore

**Yep, I switched this to just the Ninja Turtles archive! Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you wonderful readers and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Sorry, but Ten is not in this chapter. It's every other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Turtles and I don't own Doctor Who, and believe me, you'd know if I did.**

* * *

Three years after Alexandria chose to stay with her Blessed One, three new visitors from her world show up. Not only does Alex's cousin, Naomi Bolsove, have her own powers, but the turtles' worst enemy, the Shredder, is back and looking for The Bonded One. Will Alex be able to keep her cousin and friend's safe, but herself as well? As Leonardo leads his brothers to battle the Shredder for what they hope to be the final time, Alex will find out news that will not only endanger her family, but her life as well.

Meanwhile, two galaxies and a planet away, Naomi Anne Bolsove, Alexandria's cousin, finds herself trapped on an alien planet with the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler, trying to figure out where their only way to leave left without them. Naomi herself finds that even in a different galaxy, the Shredder is well known and only the Five Couples of Eversio can save all universes.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Forever Moore**

* * *

Alexandria knocked on the bedroom door and opened it to find the room empty. She panicked for a second before she heard a female swearing from the dojo. And unless one of the guys had gone through a gender change, she had a gut feeling it was Rebecca. She took the steps two at a time as she went to the dojo in the corner, where she saw the brunette furiously punching a dummy, which made Alex wonder when Rebecca got up.

"Rebecca." She said, going into the dojo and crossing her arms. Rebecca may not be any relation by blood, but they considered each other sisters. The brunette looked up and stopped punching the bag when she heard the blonde's voice.

"You don't have any highlights." She finally said. "What happened to them?" Alexandria picked up a lock that used to be blue and shrugged.

"They managed to get me to stop dying my hair." Alex answered. "Rebecca, are you okay?" The brunette's face collapsed into sorrow and self-loathing before it filled with anger and she began to beat the dummy again. She stopped again when a hand caught her wrist and forced a Sai in it. "Come on then. If you're going to vent, vent to me. What ever happened is my fault. After all, I wasn't there." Alex sniffed.

The brunette shifted, not wanting to fight her 'sister'. "Alex-." She tried.

"What? Are you going to keep me out again Rebecca?" Alex scoffed, crossing her arms, her Katanas and single Sai sitting on the floor beside her. "If I wasn't here, I could've stopped it and we both know it!" For the next few minutes, the two quietly argued until Rebecca finally snapped, charging at Alex with a half strangled yell.

Alex, having gained some extra skills from her in-laws, grabbed her Katanas in the middle of a fluid back flip, dodging Rebecca's hastily attack. "Alex?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide at the two circling each other like Leo and Raph did during an argument.

"You know nothing of that day!" Rebecca said loudly, yet not loud enough to get the other's attention. Alex snorted and looked at her 'sister'.

"I know what I was told, which was little to nothing because you kept it all to yourself!" Alex argued. Rebecca charged again and Alex blocked the blows, pushing Rebecca back to circling each other. "How am I supposed to protect you guys when you tell me nothing?" She had been looking at both Mikey and Rebecca when she said this, making Mikey's heart drop.

For her first year living with them, things had been extremely awkward. Alexandria often tried to change back into The Bonded One on will but found she couldn't after three months. Then Leo asked her to marry him and things got even more awkward when Donnie accidentally walked in on her while she was taking a shower.

Rebecca's fight seemed to have left her and she slumped to her knees, the Sais rolling to the ground. "I'm sorry Andria." She whispered, realizing how badly she treated her 'sister'. "I didn't mean to. It just…"

"I know Becca, and I don't blame you for what _he_ did, but I just want to know what's causing you to break down like last night." Alexandria said, kneeling beside her and easily soothing her. Alex looked at Mikey and mouthed 'tea', making him nod. "Please, just tell me…"

"S'not your fault." Rebecca said. "It's mine. You left me in charge when you left. Ya know, that unspoken rule." The unspoken rules. It had hit Alex in the gut and she closed her eyes. She had completely forgotten of the rules. The first one was simple: _Everyone we call a friend is a member of this family, no matter how twisted they are_. It was rule twenty that they were talking about. _If the eldest is gone, the second eldest takes charge of the others. If the second eldest is not there, it goes from third eldest to youngest._ "It was three months after you left. We didn't even know what happened until the first video."

"Who Rebecca?" Alex asked gently, running a hand though her sister's chestnut brown hair. "Who was taken?" The brunette's eyes slowly met her sisters as Mikey came back into the room with the others. "Please, Becca, who was kidnapped?"

"…" Rebecca opened her mouth to say, but couldn't and shook her head, the tears falling again. Alex said nothing as the worry and pain of losing not one, but possibly two sisters began to take over her.

"Miss Moore," Splinter said, kneeling beside the two. "Do you know who I am?"

"H-Hamato Splinter." Rebecca gasped out. "Y-you took Alex in when she got trapped here. We didn't mean for her to get trapped! We just wanted her to see what we saw…"

"Miss Moore, can you tell me who was taken?" Splinter asked, their eyes meeting. Rebecca realized how bad she must've looked and wiped the tears from her eyes, looking at the brothers in a guilty sorrow when they landed on Mikey. Alex saw this and felt her heart drop. The bile that had been begging to be expelled since Rebecca broke down came back with a vengeance and she dashed from the room.

"H-He took Naomi… Alexandria's cousin… She was the only one who could get Jenny and I home." Rebecca said softly as she watched her sister dash out of the room. "She's our world's Mikey."

Meanwhile, Alex had finished puking and was crying at her reflection. No, not her! Not her sweet, little cousin! The door opened as Leonardo came in, making her turn away, not wanting him to see her meltdown. "Alex." He whispered, hugging her. Alexandria threw her arms around him, but forced herself not to cry. "It's okay to cry. I'd never dream of judging you for it." He said, pulling away enough to see her face. And just like that, the dam broke.

Everything that Alexandria had kept bottled up over the years had said f*ck it and all came out in a form of a blubbering mess. And it still didn't help the fact that both Rebecca and Alexandria seemed to have forgotten their other sister, who was waiting for either one to show.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome. I like reviews...**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! I'll update again sometime next weeks. Wish me luck!**


	4. Of Checkups and Discoveries

**I'm alive! I've been working on my new account, it's called Historican Keeper. Check it out if you're curious!**

**I don't own TMNT or Doctor Who!**

* * *

The Doctor was actually _happy_ when he walked into the infirmary with Rose, going to the bed in the corner. The TARDIS had alerted him that Naomi had woken up an hour ago and ate the food that Rose had left a few minutes before that. The redhead looked up and smiled as she sipped the orange juice, her insecurities flashing in her eyes, unsure of what to do. "Good morning!" He said, taking his hands out of his pockets and adjusting the settings on the Sonic Screwdriver. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." She answered quietly, making him look up from the Screwdriver. That was the same tone Rose had when she lied about being injured or upset. Naomi shifted under his gaze until she finally sighed and bowed her head. "No." She admitted. Rose set beside her peer while the Doctor walked around the bed to where they were face to face. "I want to find them Doctor. Rebecca has already tried to be killed by an ex and Alex went 'missing' three years ago. Jenny's probably tearing out her hair of all the stress." She explained.

"Of course." He said, knowing how lonely she must feel. "After you come out all clear, we'll take you to Alexandria, Rebecca, and 'Jenny'." Naomi smiled and let the Doctor do his tests on her, unaware that he was testing for Gallifreyan blood and mental abilities.

"Am I going to live Doctor?" Naomi asked in a teasing tone. Rose laughed while the Doctor half smiled, still looking at the sheet in shock. It had been translated in Gallifreyan in case the women had tried to read over his shoulder.

"Brilliant." He murmured. "Wonderful… Fantastic!" He finally said loudly, smiling even more widely. "They're positive Rose! The results came back positive!" The blonde, who was not expecting that, looked at him with wide eyes before realization came flashing through her eyes and she smiled as well. The two hugged and the Doctor lifted Rose off her feet and spun them both around.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but what's positive?" Naomi's voice asked, cutting in their intimate moment, knowing that she would regret it later. They didn't have much time left after all. "Why is that such a good thing?"

_Naomi Anne Bolsove, can you hear me?_ The Doctor's voice asked, yet his mouth didn't move. Naomi realized what was happening and remembered the last time she heard voices in her mind. They had encouraged her to send Alexandria away, and Naomi didn't know if her cousin was still alive. That's when she realized that he had been staring at her intently too, along with Rose, but she couldn't hear Rose's voice as well. She remembered her grandma often talking to her and Alex through their minds when it was too loud to talk.

_Is this real?_ She hesitantly asked inside her mind, wincing when the Doctor shot up from where he had sat, disappointment leaving his face. _My grandma used to talk to Alex and I like this when our parents were around. She said our mothers didn't get our gift._

_Oh, there's a good chance they took medication to subdue the effects of being able to hear the Time Lords. You didn't take that medication, did you?_ Naomi's saving grace was Rose sighing and shaking her head.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" She asked. Naomi gently got up and went to stand beside the blonde.

"Welcome to my life Rose. For your information Doctor, our telepathy came in when we were five and our abilities came shortly after grandma passed. I'm sure Alex can tell you some more. She was closer to grandma than I was." Naomi said, her eyes growing distant. "Her dad left her mom because her abilities, both of theirs, started to show earlier than planned. Grandma was the one who practically raised her until she ran off."

"She swanned off, away from her family?" Rose asked. Naomi shrugged and they started walking to the control room. "So… do you anything about self-defense?" The Doctor looked at both of them as Naomi laughed.

"You know of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? The cartoon that showed in '89 and '03?" Naomi countered. Rose nodded. "Let's just say that's it not a cartoon. Sometime during my jumps, that world followed me where ever I went. I think Alex could be in this one. It kinds looks like the 2007 CGI movie…" She murmured. "That's where I sent her, 2007. She'd be 21 and most likely living with the guys unless she's crashing with April and Casey, which is unlikely."

"Wait, so you mean we have mutants here?" Rose asked.

"Isn't that a little bit extreme, calling them mutants?" The Doctor quipped, making the two share a look.

"Doctor, they _were_ mutated by alien material. Yes, they can walk, talk, eat, sleep, so on and so forth, but even they consider themselves mutants." Naomi said slowly, making sure he heard her. "The family we're talking is the Hamato family. The 'father' is Master Splinter. He was once a pet rat, but after his owner died, he lived in the sewers where he found four baby pet shot turtles, all covered in Kraang mutation-something X. He fished them out and went to where they were living. The next day, all had grown to their equivalent human size.

"Splinter named them after four great men in the renaissance period. The eldest, who Alex resembles, is called Leonardo. The next, who has hot head tendencies like Rebecca, is Raphael and then there's Donatello – who is like Jenny in every way – and Michelangelo, who may or may not match me." She grinned sheepishly as Rose groaned, remembering the orange clad mutant turtle from the cartoons.

"Is that bad?" The Doctor asked as Naomi scratched the back of her head while Rose plopped on the jump seat.

"Michelangelo is the 'wise-guy' of the group, always making smart remarks when he shouldn't. He's skilled with nunchucks but reads comics nonstop!" Rose complained.

"Mind you, it's been years since I've seen the sun, never mind a comic book." Naomi said softly, the happy feeling disappearing in a second. The Doctor's eyes turned cold at the reminder as he began to try to lock onto a street corner or alley way of New York in the same year. "Still, the sooner I see Alex, the sooner I'll be happy – er, Happier." She added sheepishly as she looked at the Time Lord. He looked up and smiled slightly before going back to the controls.

She sat beside Rose and held on as the TARDIS whooshed, bouncing them up and down, making Naomi laugh deeply. "Okay!" The Doctor said, flipping a lever and looking proud with himself. "New York alleyway 51!" He said with a wide grin. Naomi instantly knew something was off and groaned, face palming. "What is it?" He asked, worried about the quarter Time Lady.

"I'm not sure about this, but I don't think New York labels their alleyways with numbers." Naomi answered dryly, making Rose start cheering while the Doctor groaned. "I have a feeling that you guys made a bet about the infamous driving skills."

"If he messed up on where we were going, then I can leave how to drive this." Rose answered. Naomi raised an eyebrow as she looked at the Doctor. Wouldn't that mean that Rose had to learn Gallifreyan? "If he had won, we would've gone to places he'd wanted to go for a full week."

"Yeah, but there's one little hiccup with that plan, isn't there Doctor?" Naomi asked, her grey eyes cutting right into him. _She has to learn Gallifreyan now, doesn't she?_ Naomi asked so Rose couldn't hear them.

_Yes. I can teach you and Alexandria as well_. He offered.

"I hope you're ready then, Doctor." She grinned, accepting it. "I kinda wanna see what's on the other side." Naomi began shifting, like she was allergic to sit still as Rose and the Doctor shared a look. "Come on, this is my first time off of Earth! Just this once?" She pleaded.

"You'll want to stay with us if you do." The Doctor said, shaking his head. Naomi's face fell, but she nodded, understanding what Sarah Jane meant when she said that she had missed the Doctor. She played with her fingers, not noticing the sharp look Rose gave him or the pain-realizing face the Doctor had as soon as she had gone back into her prisoner shell. "Though... I suppose one couldn't hurt _that_ much..." He added, trailing off as her head shot up with a hopefully look.

"Oh, yes please!" She half yelled. The two travelers smiled as she jumped up and raced to the door before skidding to a stop. "I have to change! If I go out like this..." She was wearing her pajamas still, making the Doctor laugh lightly. He told here where to find the dressing room and she raced down there, quickly finding some jeans and a pretty green tee-shirt. She pulled her hair into a hasty bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled on some fingerless, elbow length gloves before spinning around and grinning.

Naomi ran back to the Doctor and Rose, who were still waiting from beside the door. "I reckon you'll fit in." Rose said, smiling at the girl.

"Hope-." She started to say before making a face. "No, no, I best not say that. It'll – can't even say that." She muttered. The Doctor seemed confused as Rose realized Naomi was trying to say something with out it somehow becoming jinxed.

"Ah, let's just stay close to each other." Rose said for her, getting two groans. "Always the wrong thing to say?" Naomi merely looked at the doors forlornly.

"No, it's not the wrong thing. It has to be said." She answered.

* * *

**Review if you liked it!**


	5. It's Back!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. I JUST RECEIVED HORRID NEWS AND I WISH TO SHARE IT WITH YOU. SOPA, A GOVERNMENT LAW, HAS RETURNED WITH AN EVEN SHORTER DEADLINE! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT KNOW WHAT SOPA IS, IT IS AN ACT THAT WHEN PASSED WILL STOP ANY AND ALL FANFICTION AND COVER PUBLISHINGS. THAT MEANS ALL OF YOUR FAVORITE STORIES WILL HAVE TO GO OFFLINE. PLEASE, GO TO THE LINK BELOW AND PETITION TO STOP SOPA ONCE MORE! petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2014 / q0Vkk0Zr PLEASE, GO TO THIS WEBSITE (REMOVE THE SPACES) AND VOTE TO STOP SOPA. WE NEED 77,096 SIGNATURES TO STOP SOPA AND WE ONLY HAVE 22,904! 


End file.
